Goodbye Bibeh
by ika.zordick
Summary: murni FF Kihyun/Yewook/wonkyu/hanwook  TERUNTUK ORANG YANG BASH DIRIKU  DAN MENGATAI RYEOWOOK CINTAKU SEBAGAI BANCI. AKU MENGHADIAHKAN FF INI UNTUK MENUNJUKKAN BEGINILAH CARAKU MENGHABISINYA!


**Good Bye Bibeh**

**Cast: **Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Yewook, Heechul dan other Sj

**Disclaimer :**Super Junior milik SMEnt, Semua member milik mereka sendiri, tapi untuk Kim Kibum adalah milik saya, dan ryeowook adalah calon saya #kena Gampar#

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Typos, bad plot, gaje, gak da humornya, YAOI, BOYS X BOYS don't like don't read**

**Summary :**Inilah caraku menunjukkan betapa aku mencintai mu!

**Genre : Crime, Romance**

TERUNTUK ORANG YANG BASH DIRIKU DAN MENGATAI RYEOWOOK CINTAKU SEBAGAI BANCI. AKU MENGHADIAHKAN FF INI UNTUK MENUNJUKKAN BEGINILAH CARAKU MENGHABISINYA!

.

.

BUAT READER LAIN YANG MEMANG MEMESAN KIHYUN dan YEWOOK INILAH DIA..

SELAMAT MENIKMATI

.

.

SARANGHAE READEUL YANG MENERIMA KEGILAAN SAYA!

"Gwechana?" Tanya heechul menatap sang kekasihnya yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Pemandangan malam kota Seoul tak disangkanya dapat menggugah perhatian sang namjachingunya yang terbilang dingin itu. Ia tersenyum sembari memeluk tubuh namjachingunya, bergelayut manja di bahu namja yang terbilang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Tak bergeming. Masih terus menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit ibu kota yang berkelap kelip terlihat istimewa. Otak jenius sang kekasih seolah hanya berputar sedikit. Mungkin itulah yang terjadi. "Gommawo chagiya, kau cukup membantu" masih tanpa ekspresi, di tariknya tubuh heechul ke dekapannya dengan kasar.

Tersentak? Terkejut? Bukan! Seorang kim heechul sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan kasar namja yang menggugah hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Rambut sehitam arang, bibir semerah darah dan kulit seputih salju tak lupa berkah otak jenius dan senyuman manis itu. Tapi bukan itu alas an seorang kim heechul menyukainya, namja dihadapannya inilah yang bisa menerimanya apa adanya. Kelainannya sebagai seorang gay.

"Bersenang-senanglah chagiya, aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu" bisiknya mesra menunjukkan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Disamping ketakutan bahwa namja di hadapannya ini akan pergi darinya, ia juga takut kehilangan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin sekolah, bisakah kau mengabulkannya?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat namja cantik itu terdiam. Yang benar saja, bukankah itu artinya namja dihadapannya ini sedang bercanda dengannya? Tidak cukupkah gelar Master muda yang ia dapat di usianya yang harusnya masih duduk dikelas 1 sekolah menengah atas. Umur mereka yang terpaut tujuh tahun itu cukup membuat heechul yakin bahwa kekasihnya memang sedang mengajaknya untuk bercanda.

Sekali lagi, kekasihnya menjambak rambutnya kasar. Rambut pirang cantiknya terlihat rontok. "Biarkan aku masuk kesekolah adikmu!" bisik namja yang berkpribadian mengerikan tersebut. Membuat heechul tak berdaya di tangannya.

"Baiklah!" ucapnya sambil meringis. "Tolong jangan perlakukan aku dengan kasar chagi.. aku baru saja menolongmu dari penjara, kau ingat?"

"Kau mengancamku?" matanya tajam menembus jantung heechul. Bahkan saat menyiksanya pun, dia masih terlihat sempurna di mata seorang kim heechul.

Heechul menggeleng lemah, rambutnya masih di tarik keras oleh kekasihnya, hingga air matanya mulai menggenang. "Kau menangis?" kekasihnya melepas tangannya dari rambut heechul. Dipeluknya tubuh heechul erat. Dibisikkannya kata-kata manis hingga membuat namja cantik itu semakin tak berdaya. "Aku merindukanmu, bolehkah aku menyentuhmu malam ini?" pertanyaan bodoh yang sama sekali tak pernah di tolak heechul. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sontak akan membuat mereka, kau tahu—membuat malam yang bisu menjadi saksi cinta yang penuh kebohongan.

%ika. Zordick%

"OH…SHIT! Aku terlambat!" umpat seorang cho kyuhyun menendang pintu pagar sekolahnya yang sudah lama tertutup sejak tadi. Terlihat wajah sang satpam yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada dirinya. Kyuhyun diam, berusaha menahan emosinya agar tak meledak dan menghajar wajah jelek sang satpam yang memang menjadi rival beratnya soal waktu.

Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari malapetaka yang sedang menimpanya. Sebenarnya dia beruntung, dengan begini dia punya alas an untuk bolos satu hari tapi dia harus berpikir ulang mengingat bahwa hyungnya yang notabene seorang demon akan datang hari ini. Jangan terlalu terkejut, karena hyungnya itulah yang mendirikan sekolah elit ini demi menampung para namja—khusus namja.

CKIITTT…. Suara mobil sedan mewah yang sedang di rem tepat di hadapannya membuat lamunan pecah. Dia menelan ludah gugup. Keringat dingin menguncur deras dari dahinya. Ada apa dengannya? Siapa yang bisa menebak bahwa namja yang di maksudkannya kini ada di hadapnnya adalah benar. "Yak… Cho jelek! Apa yang kau lakukan?" KIM HEE CHUL

Ada yang bertanya kenapa nama keluarga mereka berbeda? Jawabannya sederhana karena mereka berasal dari rahim yang sama tapi berasal dari namja yang berbeda. "Hei… satpam, kenapa kau tak membukakan gerbang?" suara Heechul menggelegar memerintah sang satpam membukakan gerbang padanya.

"Hyung.. kecilkan suaramu!" seorang yang berwajah tenang masih santai membaca buku tebal yang ia pegang. Dia mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam besar. Kutu buku! Itulah yang tergambar dari kegiatannya sekarang ini. Heechul mengerti bahwa sang namja mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan namsaengnya itu tidak terlalu suka keributan.

Gerbang berlahan terbuka, kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk masuk ke perkarangan sekolahnya. Ia menyelinap agar keberadaannya tak terlihat oleh sang hyungnim bagai raja maha kuasa. Dia berlari dan dalam waktu singkat dia sudah sampai di lantai 2 gedung sekolahnya. Ditatapnya mobil mewah heechul. Terlihat sosok cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu itu keluar dari mobilnya diikuti oleh seorang namja yang tampak asing di matanya. Namja yang menggunakan seragam sama dengannya. Namja yang terkesan kuper dan super kutu buku.

Kyuhyun mengerinyit saat dirasakannya lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya. "Yack!" ia mulai mengumpat saat melihat wajah manis sang pelaku. "Kau membuatku kaget!" Siwon tersenyum dan dagunya di posisikannya senyaman mungkin di bahu kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang lihat apa kyunnie~? Hyungnim mu tetap cantik seperti biasa ya!" KREEKKK… terdengar suara tulang retak saat kyuhyun membanting keras tubuh Siwon ke lantai. Seringgai indah bertengger di bibirnya.

"Aku masih normal choi siwon! Tolong jangan menyentuhku, lebih baik kau menggoda hyungku saja, karena dia sama abnormalnya denganmu" cerocos kyuhyun ketus kemudian berjalan santai ke kelasnya. Bukankah terkesan sesuka hatinya? Bagaimanapun dia pemilik sekolah itu.

%ika. Zordick%

Namja itu kini sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat namja yang terlihat pemalu itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. Wajah dan suaranya nyaris tak Nampak. Bagaimana lagi dia sibuk menatapi lantai dan suaranya begitu pelan. "Kim kibum imnida" katanya singkat.

"Baiklah kibum-ssi, kursimu disebelah sana!" kibum mengangguk. Dia patuh dan berjalan ketempat yang di tunjukkan. JDUAKKK… terdengar suara rintihan kibum saat kepalanya menyentuh lantai keramik sekolah. Setelah itu terdengar suara tertawa dari teman-teman yang sengaja mengerjainya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas, ia harus menolong namja itu sebelum hyungnya yang berstatus the demon bakal marah besar padanya.

"Kacamataku? Dimana kacamataku?" namja bernama kibum itu meraba-raba sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari dimana keberadaan kacamata tebalnya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melihat.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya. BRAAK… dia sedikit terkejut karena bukan dia yang menggebrak meja untuk menghentikan kegilaan siswa lainnya. Seorang namja imut berdiri dengan wajah kesal. "Hentikan!" teriaknya dengan suara cempreng. Namja imut itu kini mengambil kacamata kibum dan memakaikannya. "Gwechana"

Sebuah senyuman yang amat indah terlihat dari wajah kibum. Meski kacamata itu terkesan menutupi wajah tampannya tapi dengan senyuman itu, pertahanan semua seme dan uke bahkan yang normal pun goyah. Ryeowook—namja yang menolongnya tadi mengulurkan tangannya dan di terima dengan senang hati. Sementara kyuhyun, dia masih bengong, di genggamnya erat PSPnya berharap bisa mengurangi detakan memburu dari detak jantungnya.

%ika. Zordick%

"Hyung~ bangun!" teriak kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul, lebih tepatnya menggedor. "Cepat buka pintunya! Aku mau berbicara denganmu!" ya.. kyuhyun ingin mengetahui alas an seorang kim heechul ikut campur dalam pemilihan ketua Osis dan membiarkan seorang kim kibum mendapatkan ruang osis yang letaknya di gedung tua sekolah. Baiklah.. dia tak tertarik dengan jabatan osis, tapi dia sungguh terpikat dengan ruangan osis yang sangat tenang dan strategis untuk membolos.

Dia sudah bermimpi, jika choi siwon menjadi seorang ketua osis, bisa dijamin dia mendapat akses untuk keluar masuk ruangan osis itu dan menikmati tidur siang di tengah jam pelajaran dengan gratis. Sekarang dia ingin meminta hyungnya itu menarik kata-katanya untuk memilih kim kibum sebagai seorang ketua osis dan memindahkannya pada choi si won. Sejak kapan anak baru yang bahkan tak tahu cara berjalan dengan tegak bisa memegang jabatan itu.

KRiiieett.. akhirnya pintu terbuka juga. Mata kyuhyun langsung terbuka saat mendapati sosok yang membuka pintu itu. Seorang kim kibum, saudara-saudara! Namja yang dia katai tak dapat berjalan dengan tegak sekarang habis meniduri hyungnimnya yang terkenal pemilih. "Ke..ke..kenapa?" gagap kyuhyun tak percaya. Matanya mengerjap tak percaya saat melihat sosok kibum yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan piyama lengkap tanpa kacamata bertengger di hidungnya.

Bisa ditebak dengan mudah, dia menggunakan kontak lensa. Kibum langsung berlalu melewatinya begitu saja. Ke dapur dan meneguk segelas air mineral yang langsung membuat kyuhyun merasa dia sungguh sempurna. "Heenim! Bangunlah!" suara yang tanpa nada gugup terdengar menggema di telinga kyuhyun. Membuat hatinya berdesir takjub. Ia sungguh menjadi seorang gay sekarang.

"Argghhh! Berisik kau cho kyuhyun!" teriak Heechul menyadarkan kyuhyun yang tengah berimajinasi ria. "Gwechana?"

Deg…

Deg..

Kyuhyun terkaget lagi saat melihat kondisi hyungnya yang menggenaskan. Hanya selimut putih tebalnya yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sekarang. Ia mengerti sekarang mengapa kibum bisa masuk kesekolah elit milik hyungnya itu dan mengapa terpilih menjadi ketua osis dengan mudah. Lihatlah seberapa jauh hubungannya dengan namja yang tampak berbeda dari biasanya di mata kyuhyun.

"Pakailah pakaianmu dulu hyung!" ujar kyuhyun yang agak malu melihat kondisi hyungnya. Heechul hanya berdecih pelan.

"KIM KIBUM! Bantu aku! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan hingga aku tak bisa bergerak!" wajah kyuhyun memerah total saat mendengar teriakan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari heechul.

Kibum terkekeh kecil, kyuhyun melihat senyuman indah itu lagi. Kini dia sadar wajahnya memerah bukan hanya karena teriakan hyungnya, tapi karena namja yang sedang menggendong hyungnya ke dalam kamar mandi.

%ika. Zordick%

10 menit berlalu dengan kecanggungan antara kyuhyun dan kibum di depan TV ruangan tengah. "Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengan heechul hyung?" kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan. Dia cukup resah juga meski dia setia mengrape-grape benda hitam aka PSP ditangannya.

Kyuhyun pov.

"8 bulan" jawabnya singkat, entahlah.. aku merasa itu keren. Aku berpikir sejenak, ia memacari hyungku saat dia masih duduk di bangku SMP? Yang benar saja.

"Darimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Saat aku menerima gelar master"

"Mwo?" tentu saja aku terkejut, gelar master di usia semuda ini? Bagaimana caranya? Kecuali dia sungguh-sungguh jenius seperti penampilan kutubukunya biasanya. Tapi jika dia berpenampilan seperti ini, image berandalan lebih tampak darinya.

Dia tak merespon atau mencoba menjelaskan padaku. Matanya masih menatap TV di hadapan kami. Aku meliriknya, sekarang ia mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos oblong putih. Terlalu casual untuk dirinya yang terkesan kaku dulunya. "Waeyo?"

Eh… aku menunjukkan wajah stoick ku, cengiran iblisku terlihat. "Kau hanya terlihat err~ berbeda"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya~" apakah aku berbicara terlalu singkat dan membuat suasana terasa canggung. Akh! Babonya aku untuk tak mencoba latihan berbicara dengan para sunbae temannya siwon itu.

"Menurutmu, mana aku yang sebenarnya?" datar.. sangat datar.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku tanda bingung. Dia tersenyum saat aku membuka suara dan kurasa jawaban yang sangat memuaskannya. "Tidak ada dirimu yang sebenarnya, kau hanya sedang menipu membuat tak ada siapapun yang bisa menebakmu"

"Seberapa jauh kau mengenalku kyuhyun-ssi?" kali ini dia menatapku saat sedang berbicara.

Aku terkekeh, pertanyaanya seolah membuatku bingung, tapi lihatlah kenyataannya. Aku sedang tak gugup hanya karena aku sudah berubah jadi gay sekarang karenanya. Aku masih cho kyuhyun yang jenius, meski posisi ku tergeser karena kedatangannya. "Sejauh kau mengenalku kibum-ssi" jawabku sekenanya.

Ia semakin mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Wajah dinginnya itu tak membuatku takut. Seringgai manisnya rasanya terlihat menggoda. "Kau menarik" kuanggap itu pernyataan cinta hmp.. atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan perang untuk hidup normalku. Dia mengecup bibirku singkat. Membuatku cukup terkejut. Dia memperbesar volume TV, membuatku makin terjepit antara tubuhnya dan sofa serta suara keras.

Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, sentuhannya berbeda dengan sentuhan yang diberikan siwon seperti biasanya. Dia jauh lebih lembut, tangannya yang lain berada di kepalaku. Kurasakan berlahan bibirnya mulai mengulum bibirku. Aku mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya, memperdalam ciuman yang aku rasa memacu adrenalin. Benar… bisa saja heechul hyung keluar dan menangkap basah kami. Sepertinya aku larut dalam permainannya, dia masih begitu lembut tak mencoba menggigit bibirku atau hal lainnya yang bisa membuat bibirku terluka.

Akhirnya aku menyerah, kubuka mulutku berlahan membiarkan dia memasukkan lidahnya. Tak kusangka wajah manisnya itu hanya topeng untuk menutupi betapa berbakatnya dia sebagai seorang namja. Aku mendesah di tengah ciuman kami, hahahahaha.. jadi ini maksud dia memperbesar volume TV? Aku mencoba mengacak rambutnya, dia menahannya. "Sstt… jangan menggoda kyu! Kau bisa dibunuh hyungmu" katanya yang cukup membuatku mengerti untuk tak membuatnya berantakan.

Aku terkekeh di tengah ciuman, masih bisa berevil smirk ria saat dia mulai merasa ingin melakukan lebih. Waah.. bummie sudah tak kuat rupanya. "Kau ingin ke kamar?" ejekku, saat bibir kami terlepas sebentar.

"Nafasmu kuat kyunnie"

"Jika kau tak mampu menjadi seme, biar aku saja" ejekkanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jangan harap!" wah… dia mengganas! Tak senang rupanya jika di goda sedikit. "15 detik"

Eh… apa maksudnya? "Mulailah menghitung mundur!" aku mengerti, 10, 9… kurasakan aku mulai kehabisan nafas. 3..2..1.. bibir kami terlepas dan dia duduk dengan tenang di tempatnya tadi sambil membantuku tegak. Aku menghapus saliva yang berceceran di sekitar bibirku.

"Mian chagi.. aku terlalu lama" bisik heechul hyung mengecup sekilas bibir kibum. Penipu kakap kau! "Ada apa kyu?"

"Tidak jadi… aku mau pulang saja" aku bergegas keluar dari apartemen mewah itu. "Hyung… aku kesepian dirumah, pulanglah saat kau ada waktu"

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

Air mata heechul bercucuran, di lemparnya beberapa foto tepat di wajah kibum. Kibum menyeringgai melihat foto-fotonya bersama kim ryeowook. "Jelaskan padaku apa ini?" teriak heechul melotot kearah kibum.

Kyuhyun masih asyik memainkan PSPnya di sofa ruangan osis milik kibum. 2 bulan sudah cukup menjadi waktunya mengenal seorang kim kibum secara keseluruhan luar dan dalam. Isi foto itu pun sudah bisa dia tebak, foto kibum bersama kim ryeowook. Namja super imut dan mungil, rival terberatnya soal hati kibum.

"Waah.. ini foto yang bagus" ujar kibum membenarkan letak kacamatanya, hamper saja kyuhyun tertawa saat mendengar itu.

"Aku serius, atau aku akan menyingkirkannya dari sekolah ini" teriak heechul menggema. Ditariknya kerah seragam kibum, menatap kedalam manik cantik itu. Masih terlihat dingin meski penuh dengan kebohongan. Sejujurnya, kyuhyun lebih berharap kibum meneruskan kebohongannya daripada jujur dan menyakiti heechul secara telak.

"Kau mengancamku kim heechul?" masih dengan nada datar.

Heechul terdiam, dia masih ingat bagaimana kibum memperlakukannya terakhir kali saat dia mencoba mengancam namja dingin ini. Ia hampir kehilangan jarinya. "Anni…"

"Bagus! Aku mencintai kim ryeowook, jika kau menyentuhnya, kau mati" kibum balik mengancam tanpa nada mengancam sedikit pun. Heechul tersenyum pilu, mengangguk patuh, ada rasa takut menusuk hatinya. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti. Hatinya sungguh sangat takut sekarang. Kibum menepuk kepalanya pelan dan mencium dahinya lembut. "Pulanglah!"

Patuh! Cuma itu pilihan seorang kim heechul. Setelah kyuhyun melihat namja itu menghilang. Dia melirik foto ryeowook bersama kibum yang berjalan berbarengan penuh kemesraan. Kibum terlihat riang dan memasukkan salah satu foto itu dalam album spesialnya. Kyuhyun menyeringgai. "Senang?"

"Kau marah karena hyungmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anni"

"Lalu?" Tanya kibum tanpa melihat kyuhyun sama sekali, masih sibuk dengan foto-foto nya. "Dia sangat manis kan?"

Kali ini kyuhyun mendengus kesal, diraihnya foto-foto dari tangan kibum. Di bakarnya cepat dengan pematik yang ada di sakunya. Mata kibum menatap kyuhyun kesal. Sekarang posisi berbalik, kyuhyun yang bertindak santai hingga foto-foto itu musnah menjadi abu. "Kau marah?"

Hening… "Belajarlah menghargai perasaan orang master bummie, atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Nee.. aku mengancammu dan kupastikan aku akan mati bersamamu jika kau berani menyakitiku"

Kibum tertegun kali ini, namja yang selalu membuatnya tertarik dan jinak. Cho kyuhyun, di dekapnya tubuh namja tinggi itu dari belakang, di kecupnya leher kyuhyun sekilas. "Yesung, kau tahu dia?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut, sejujurnya masih ada ketakutan dalam dirinya mendengar nama namjachingu dari seorang kim ryeowook di sebut. Ia tahu ini akan buruk. "Hentikan ini kim kibum!" perintah kyuhyun mutlak. "Hmp… ayolah kyu.. aku suka bermain sedikit!"

%ika. Zordick%

Kyuhyun pov.

Aku tak yakin, apa yang kulakukan ini sungguh benar atau tidak. Kibum masih sibuk memainkan pematik apiku yang tadi kugunakan untuk membakar fotonya bersama ryeowook. Dia tersenyum seperti setan menatapku yang masih setia menatapnya sembari memohon. Kuharap dia mengerti tanpa aku mengatakannya. "Kau takkan pernah kusakiti kyunnie, kenapa begitu cemas?"

Tentu saja aku cemas, meskipun kau takkan menyakitiku tapi tak menjamin kau tak menyakiti orang lain. Bukankah kau cemburu kim kibum? Cemburu atas keberadaan Kim Joong Woon atau Yesung bersama wookiemu, itulah yang kau katakana. Kalau aku? Adakah yang bertanya apakah aku cemburu? Jawabannya tidak! Aku terlalu terbiasa melihatnya bersama orang lain untuk memenuhi hasrat dan keinginannya.

Diantara kami, mungkin tak ada kata cinta. Dia menganggapku sebagai pemuas nafsu yang sangat menarik dan aku bonekanya yang sangat ia sukai. Dia tak mencintaiku dan dia pun menganggap akupun begitu. Kami hanya ada untuk memuaskan nafsu diantara kami. Tak ada apapun yang mengikat diantara kami.

"Akh.. kau membosankan kyu!" dia menghela nafas. Kalian tahu apa yang ia rencanakan? Tentu saja membunuh Yesung sunbae, apa lagi? Apa yang bisa di pikirkan seorang psikopat seperti dia selain itu? Aku sudah mengetahui kenyataan kalau dia menggunakan hyungku untuk melindunginya dari gugatan terakhir kasus pembunuhan yang ia lakukan. Ia membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Dan hyungku menutupi semua ketidak normalannya itu dengan uang dan kekuasaannya. Meski ia tahu namja ini bisa saja membunuhnya kapan saja.

Apakah itu cinta? Itu hanya hal bodoh menurut cho kyuhyun. Dia pasti terlalu tergoda dengan mulut manis kim kibum, dengan pesonanya, dengan sentuhannya bahkan mungkin pelayanan super memuaskan darinya. Aku bukan tipe seperti hyungku, ini permainan kim kibum dan aku bertindak sebagai orang yang duduk di sampingnya membisikkan bidik mana yang lebih tepat ia jalankan.

"Terserahmu sajalah!"

Killer smilenya terlihat lebih bergairah sekarang. Hah…. Dengan langkah riang, dia menarikku keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

%ika. Zordick%

Author pov.

"_kepada kim joong woon harap menemui tan Hangeng untuk melakukan penyeleksian selanjutnya!"_ terdengar suara kepala sekolah dari mikropon yang terpasang di seluruh sudut ruangan sekolah. Benarkah itu seorang kepala sekolah? Jawabannya TIDAK

Pernah dengar dengan manipulasi suara? Kibum sedang melakukannya dengan sangat sempurna. Dia merekam suaranya sendiri kemudian menyamkan getaran gelombangnya hingga frekuensi yang tepat. Memberikan sedikit efek dan terdengarlah suaranya yang sama persis dengan suara sang kepsek yang tertidur dengan nyaman di kantornya.

Kyuhyun terkesima kali ini, sungguh master science. Kibum kemudian beranjak ke ruang guru, ia terkikik melihat ekspresi kyuhyun yang sepertinya semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang akan ia lakukan atau mungkin ia sedang membandingkan apakah yang dilakukan kibum kali ini lebih pintar dari pembunuhannya terhadap kedua orang tuanya.

Kibum bersama kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang guru, bisa di pastikan ruang guru itu kosong. Siapa yang mengusirnya? Sekali lagi manipulasi besar-besaran dan tan hangeng lah yang melakukannya. Yesung berlari menerobos keramaian, hampir menabak kibum. "Maaf master!" ujarnya dengan senyum indah di wajahnya. Kibum balas tersenyum. Penipuan karakter kali ini.

"Gwechana.. kau terburu-buru?"

"Begitulah, han seongsenim mencari saya"

Kembali kibum memasang senyumannya. "Kalau begitu kebetulan, bisakah kau memberikan ini padanya?" kibum memberikan pematik milik kyuhyun. Yesung mengangguk! Bagus sekali! Itulah yang di pikirkan seorang kim kibum.

Apa yang dilakukan kibum bersama kyuhyun sekarang? Mereka duduk diam di perpustakaan sekolah. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan PSPnya dan kibum dengan laptopnya. Kibum menekan laptopnya, lampu yang ada di ruang guru yang sedang di masuki yesung mati total. Semua terlihat jelas di laptop kibum, kibum meng'hack jaringan sekolah lagi. Sekarang tayangan yang menunjukkan gelap gulita diruang guru terlihat di semua laptop, computer bahkan TV sekolah.

"AWGH…" terdengar rintihan sakit dari seseorang di dalam rekaman. Semua siswa yang sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing beralih ke video itu. Mencoba menduga kalau itu video yadong sang kepsek yagn tak sengaja terputar. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya muncul berlahan di tengah kegelapan itu. Samar dan mungkin terlalu gelap hanya tampak bola api yang sepertinya berasal dari pematik api.

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu. Bukan karena otaknya yang lebih jenius dari seorang kim kibum yang merencanakan ini semua. Ia hanya terlalu mengenal namja dingin dengan berkah kelainan jiwa yang membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna. CRASH… BUMPH…. Terdengar suara ledakan dari laptopnya. Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"HUWAAA!" teriakan menggelegar dari seluruh alat komunikasi sekolah yang telah ia hack sebelumnya. Ruang gelap itu berubah terang benderang hanya disekitar namja yang kini terbakar dan meraung kepanasan. Seperti tokoh di Fantastic4. Tubuhnya juga tersulut api, tapi berbeda dengan film fantasi itu, dia sungguh benar terbakar. Dia berguling-guling mencoba mematikan api yang sudah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. "TOLONG!PANAS!" teriaknya pilu.

Kibum terkekeh penuh kemenangan melihat rival cintanya itu mengeluh dan menjerit minta tolong. "Kyunnie… ini lucu! Lihatlah!" katanya yang hanya mendapat acuhan dari kyuhyun. Ia tak terlalu tega melihat adegan nyata yang sedang melanda sang sunbae tampannya.

Tak lama kemudian mobil pemadam kebakaran datang. Kibum menghapus semua jejak kemungkinan ia akan tertangkap. Dia tersenyum riang saat melihat mayat Yesung yang kini tinggal abu mengerikan. Tapi semua lenyap saat matanya menangkap sosok depresi Ryeowook. Sosok itu memeluk Hangeng Seongsenim, menunjukkan betapa sedihnya dia.

"Han seongsenim hanya tempatnya mengadu, jangan melakukan hal yang lebih" kyuhyun berusaha mengingatkan saat kibum sudah mulai diagnose gilanya lagi.

Tangan hangat melingkar di pinggang kyuhyun. "Kau berpikir bahwa itu di sengaja chagiya?" sosok siwon terlihat di belakang kyuhyun. Kibum melirik dengan senyuman manis bertengger di bibirnya. Membuat siwon terpesona sementara kyuhyun sedikit ketakutan. "Master…" bibirnya gelagapan melihat kibum yang melepas wajah stoick nya sementara.

"Jangan menyentuh kyuhyun!" terdengar penuturan posesif dari bibir sang master. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat kibum menyingkirkan tangan siwon dari pinggangnya dan kini tangannyalah yang melingkar di pinggang ramping milik kyuhyun. "Atau kau mati!" hanya kyuhyun yang dapat mendengar gumaman singkat itu. Dia hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut. Berharap itu takkan pernah terjadi meski rasa senang kini menyerang hatinya.

%ika. Zordick%

Kibum memainkan pisau serbagunanya, sambil membaca buku yang di juluki 'INJIL HITAM' karangan 'ADOLF HITLER'. Sesekali senyuman terkembang di wajahnya melihat kutipan mengerikan yang tertulis di buku itu. Dia berharap jika dia hidup di jaman itu akan kah dia menjadi orang yang seperti Hitler? Ataukah hitler terlalu bodoh hingga mengizinkan dirinya mendekam di tahanan. Kibum tak begitu, dia punya kekuasaan Heechul di pundaknya sekarang hingga dia tak mungkin tertangkap.

"Kau sudah bangun?" namja mungil itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia tertidur di sofa ruangan khusus kibum. Kyuhyun mengambil posisi di sudut ruangan agar dia bisa melihat apa yang akan di lakukan kibum seterusnya pada namja mungil yang masih mengalami depresi itu.

"Gommawo master!" katanya menjawab pertanyaan dari kibum.

Kibum mengeluarkan killer smilenya. "Bersikaplah biasa, bukankah kita sahabat, eoh?" kyuhyun meremas seragamnya. Ya.. dia bisa melihat cinta di mata kibum untuk orang yang tak pernah berinteraksi sekalipun dengannya aka kim ryeowook.

"Yesung sudah pergi!" suara cempreng terdengar memekik membuat kibum lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya ke namja imut itu.

"Lepaskan dia!" haa? Kibum sangat berani rupanya mengucapkan kalimat paksaan itu. Tapi bukankah bertanya apa yang ia takutkan lebih merupakan pertanyaan yang benar. Ryeowook menatap tajam mata kibum.

"Kau yang membunuhnya?" kyuhyun diam saat ryeowook mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di wajah kibum. Kali ini kyuhyun bersorak gembira dalam hati. Wookie akan menolaknya, itu bagus! Tapi apa yang akan di lakukan kibum kali ini? Memanipulasi lagi dan menciptakan ribuan kebohongan seperti biasanya.

Ternyata tidak! "Nee… karena aku mencintaimu" katanya dengan nada datar namun tegas.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat ryeowook mendorong tubuh kibum keras hingga terjungkal di lantai. Kibum tersenyum datar, dia menyeringgai sebenarnya. Tubuh wookie lemas seketika, darah menyembur dari mulutnya. Dirasakannya sesuatu seperti membakar tenggorokannya. Sakit! Dia memuntahkan darah berkali-kali. Kibum meraih tubuh mungil yang masih sibuk meracau agar kibum menjauhinya.

Kyuhyun tak tega dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. "Gwechana chagiya?" kibum mengecup bibir ryeowook sekilas. Darah segar menyembur ke wajah tampannya saat wookie memuntahkan darah lagi. Dia terkikik, "Katakan kau mencintaiku dan penawar racun ini akan kuberikan padamu"

"Aaa…ku.." ucap ryeowook terbata. Kyuhyun merebut obat penawar yang di maksudkan kibum. Diminumkannya pada ryeowook. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat satu-satunya orang yang berani padanya itu. Ryeowook menyemburkan darah lagi, kini tepat di wajah kyuhyun. Dia kehilangan nyawanya kemudian.

"Ryeowook-ssi! Bangunlah!" kyuhyun berteriak panic. "Kau berbohong! Itu bukan penawar"

"Benar hanya air biasa" jawab kibum santai menjilati darah ryeowook di wajah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh kibum kasar.

"KAU GILA!"

"Bukan saatnya mengumpatku kyu, hangeng sedang dalam masalah"

"Mwo?" kyuhyun berlari keluar ruangan osis, dapat dilihatnya hangeng sedang di ringkus polisi. Sudah sangat jelas dia tertuduh sebagai pembunuh Yesung. Di tatapnya kibum yang kini berlari bagai orang kesetanan dan mengadu pada polisi-polisi itu bahwa ryeowook mati. "Cih" desis kyuhyun, sekali lagi acting penipunya itu sangat hebat.

"Tolong, temanku!" katanya. Dia melakukan semuanya seolah ia adalah Tuhan, semua tepat seperti rencananya.

Tak beberapa lama setelah mayat ryeowook di bawa, tampak wajah pucat siwon yang kini di ringkus oleh polisi. "Kau akan menyelamatkannya kyu?" suara kibum memecah lamunan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

%ika. Zordick%

"Kekekekekekeke. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan kyu?" kyuhyun tak memperdulikan ocehan kibum. Dia masih sibuk menggoreskan pisau tajamnya ke seluruh tubuh Heechul yang meraung kesakitan meminta pertolongan. Kibum sebagai penonton setia hanya duduk di salah satu sofa di apartement heechul. "Benar, keluarkan matanya chagi"

Kyuhyun terus menancapkan pisaunya di perut heechul hingga suara jeritan melengking yang sangat ia benci itu tak terdengar lagi. Kibum tersenyum puas, di rangkulnya bahu kyuhyun kini bergetar hebat. Namja berwajah teduh itu menangis di dada kibum. Berharap yang ia lakukan ini benar. "Ya.. kau sudah membuktikannya, aku milikmu chagiya. Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu"

Kibum melepaskan pisau dari tangan kyuhyun. Di potong-potongnya tubuh heechul menjadi 16 bagian. Menyayat-nyayat seolah ia adalah dokter bedah yang sangat ahli. "Jangan menunjukkan sisi lemahmu padaku kyunnie" bisiknya yang membuat kyuhyun menghentikkan isak tangisnya.

"Bagus… ayo kita pergi!"

END

Bwahahahahahahahaha….

Kurang seram ya? Maaf deh…

Ini sebenarnya cerita sebelum terror tragedy! Hah…. Ini teruntuk pereview ku yang baik yang mengatai ryewook ku itu banci! Oh.. iya.. ada yang pernah memintanya kan? Jadi ini untuk kalian juga, tentu dengan maksud berbeda (kurasa kalian tahu maksudku)…

Oke… aku hanya ingin bilang boleh nge-bash! Cuma gunakanlah kata-kata yang sopan dan masuk logika. Juga satu hal lagi di sertai alasan yang jelas. Gommawo…

Review ya chingudeul tercinta^^.

Request diterima…

Dari yang crack couple hingga yang tidak!

Dari yang family hingga mistery…

Dari yang K-T, maklum kalo M(buat NC) saya belum bisa buat… dadah….! Lupe you all!


End file.
